


HITMAN & BODYGUARD

by sosim



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosim/pseuds/sosim





	HITMAN & BODYGUARD

D-3

 

1분 30초.  
글쎄. 짧다면 짦은 시간이었다. 뜨거운 물을 부어 먹는 인스턴트 음식도 익지 않는 시간이었으니까. 하지만 이 1분 30초는 브랫에게 결코 하찮은 시간이 될 수 없었다. 째깍-하고 초침이 움직여 한 바퀴를 돌고 다시 반 바퀴를 도는 그 사이, 브랫의 세상은 무너졌으니까. 애틋한 소망을 담아 조심스럽게, 그토록 힘겹게 쌓아 올렸던 세상은 마치 아무 것도 아닌 것처럼, 터무니없을 정도로 너무나도 쉽게 무너져버렸다. 

시간이란 그 어떤 나쁜 것도 괜찮게 만들어줬다. 적어도 감각을 무디게 만들어 익숙해지도록 해줬다. 브랫의 경우 외로움이 그랬다. 허한 마음에 벗어나려 허우적거릴수록 결국 상처만 남았다. 몇 번의 상처가 쌓이고, 그 상처는 아물면서 딱딱해지고, 심장을 단단하게 굳혔다. 시간은 흘렀고 브랫은 외로움에 익숙해졌다. 외롭지만 안전한 상태에서 벗어날 필요를 느끼지 못할 정도로. 

인생을 누군가와 함께 한다는 건 단순히 각자의 길을 걷다가 하나의 길을 함께 걷는 것이 아니었다. 두 갈래의 길이 하나로 만나는 그 곳은 신이 충실한 신도에게 약속한 축복의 땅이 결코 아니었다. 오히려 황폐해지지 않도록 끊임없이 노력하고 가꿔야 하는 미개척지였다. 게다가 그 노력이 반드시 보상 받는다는 보장도 없었다. 함께 길을 걷다 실패한 경우는 주변에 수두룩했다. 게다가 대부분 전보다 못한 모습으로 망가지기 일쑤였다. 왜 굳이 그런 위험 부담을 안고 진창에 뛰어들어야 하지? 브랫은 외롭지만 안전한 울타리 밖을 나가지 않겠다고 결론을 내렸다. 그래서 사람에게 마음을 주지 않았다. 호감 이상의 감정이 드는 사람을 만나면 감정에서 달아났다. 아주 익숙하게. 스스로도 속일 정도로 아주 능숙하게. 

하지만 운명은 가장 방심한 순간 발 밑에서 움푹 꺼져 진창에 빠지는 함정을 숨기기 마련이었다. 그것도 아주 익숙한 길에. 그 함정을 브랫 역시 피할 순 없었다. 

느닷없이 브랫의 인생에 나타난 사람은 지금까지 스쳐 지나갔던 사람과 달랐다. 브랫이 원했던 그 모든 것이었고, 브랫이 꿈꾸었던 세상 그 자체였던 사람이었다. 이미 오래 전에 포기했던 ‘이 사람이라면 어쩌면.’이라는 기대감을 다시 깨운 사람이었고, 브랫이 이미 외로움에 익숙해져 괜찮은 것이 아니라는 걸 깨닫게 한 사람이었다. 브랫은 괜찮지 않았다. 조금도. 여전히 가슴이 시릴 정도로 외로웠다. 

안타까울 정도로 연약한 사람이었다. 한숨을 쉬면 신기루처럼 흩어질 것처럼 위태로운 사람이었다. 그래서 지켜주고 싶었다. 든든한 울타리가 되고 싶었다. 그리고 동시에 선하고 강한 사람이었다. 그래서 브랫을 이해하고 감싸줄 것 같았다. 함께 하는 길이 서툴고 낯설어서, 그래서 두렵고 겁이 나서 브랫이 방황해도 떠나지 않고 끝까지 기다려줄 것 같은 사람이었다. 돌아올 수 있는 집이 되어줄 것 같은 사람이었다. 그래서 사랑할 수밖에 없었다. 멀리 한 갈래로 이어지는 길이 보이는 그 지점, 언제나 맞닥뜨리면 외면하고 달아났던 그 지점에 브랫은 온몸을 던졌다. 그렇게 사랑에 빠졌다. 

하지만 그토록 애틋하고 소중했던 세상은 무너지고 말았다. 원하는 마음 자체를 인정하는 과정 조차 힘들었던, 그토록 간절했던 소망은 모두 처참하도록 조각조각 부서져 무너지고야 말았다. 

세상이 무너지고 잔해만이 흩어진 광경은 참혹했다. 총탄이 패인 벽, 탄피, 곳곳에 튄 피와 인간의 신체를 구성했던 덩어리, 식어버린 피에서 올라오는 비린내, 그리고 수를 헤아릴 수 없는 시체-라고 시적(?)인 표현을 하고 싶지만 훈련과 재능이 제2의 본능으로 갈고 닦아준 덕분에 대충 넘기고 싶어도 정확하게 파악할 수밖에 없는 39구의 시체. 

그리고 이 참사의 한가운데 서있는 놈. 

저 놈 때문이었다. 이 모든 것이 다 저 놈 때문이었다. 저 새끼 때문에!

난동치는 감정을 가까스로 누르는데 눈이 마주쳤다. 브랫의 경악을 비웃는 그 눈을 본 순간 모든 감정이 한꺼번에 터져 나왔다. 머릿속에 소란스러웠고, 동시에 정신이 아득해졌다. 천 개의 목소리가 한꺼번에 비명을 지르는 소용돌이에 휘말린 기분이었고, 빛조차 검게 빨아들이는 수렁에 빠진 기분이었다. 모든 것이 비현실적이었다. 가슴을 터뜨릴 것처럼 요동치는 격한 감정만이 생생했다. 당장 고함을 지르며 폭발하고 싶었다. 

하지만 상황에 휩쓸려 감정적이 될 수는 없었다. 그래서 브랫은 천천히 눈을 감았다. 그 어떤 상황에서 냉정을 유지할 수 있도록 혹독하게 받았던 훈련을 떠올렸다. 그리고 이 모든 것이 고약함 꿈이었으면 좋겠다는 감상적인 소망을 애써 뒤로 밀며 숨을 깊게 들이쉬었다. 그리고 그 순간 브랫은 실수를 깨달았다. 심호흡을 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. 화약 냄새와 섞인 역한 피비린내가 신경을 건드렸으니까. 빌어먹을. 입술을 실룩거린 브랫이 성급하게 눈을 떴다. 변한 것은 아무 것도 없었다. 그리고 동일한 외부 조건은 동일한 감정을 불러 일으켰다. 현실은 다시 잔인하게 브랫을 짓눌렀다. 

브랫이 그토록 소중하게 여겼던 세상은 목뼈 부러지는 소리에 갈라지고, 숨이 넘어가라 웃는 소리에 산산조각 났다. 심지어 저 새끼는 여전히 배를 잡고 웃고 있었다. 맞물린 어금니와 주먹에 저절로 힘이 들어갔다. 당장 달려들어 거칠게 요동치는 이 감정을 터뜨리고 싶었다. 하지만 그럴 순 없었다. 브랫은 페이션스 세 번이면 커리어 붕괴를 면한다는 정체불명의 격언을 떠올렸다. 그 혹독한 훈련을 우수한 성적으로 통과했을 때 자랑스러워하던 훈련 교관의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 그리고 무엇보다 엉망진창으로 바닥을 쳤다가 다시 궤도에 올라 순항하는 커리어를 떠올렸다. 진정에 큰 도움이 되었다. 감정에 휘둘리지 말자. 페이션스. 페이션스. 감정을 가라앉힌 브랫은 천천히 입을 열었다. 그리고 감정을 가라앉혔다기엔 지나치게 감정적인 어투로 한 마디, 한 마디 짓씹듯이 경고했다. 

“그만 좀 웃지?”

그제야 이제는 거의 흐느끼던, 39구 시체 발생에 전적으로 책임이 있는 흉악범이자 브랫의 세상을 부순 원흉이 허리를 폈다. 그리고 웃느라 고인 눈물을 닦았다. 그 꼴을 보니 다시 속이 부글부글 끓었다. 저 놈을 응징해야 한다는 정의의 분노가 목소리를 높였다. 브랫은 다시 스스로에게 경고할 수밖에 없었다. 

‘그래서? 또 경력 진창에 꼴아박고 쓰레기 되고 싶어서?’

슬럼프 시절, 쓰레기통 속의 쓰레기와 자기를 차별화하는 구분 요소는 무엇인가, 그런 것이 과연 존재하는 가에 대해 깊은 철학적 고찰을 했던 경험이 큰 도움이 되었다. 분노는 가라앉고 마음은 평정을 되찾아 잔잔해졌다. …어디까지나 상대적으로. 터지기 직전의 일촉즉발 상황이라는 사실은 변하지 않았다. 

“너 말이야.”

브랫의 비통함을 존중해 웃음을 지울 생각이 전혀 없다는 사실이 명백한, 웃음이 잔뜩 묻은 그 목소리에 브랫은 예감했다. 아니, 확신했다. 저 새끼 입에서 튀어나올 말이 내 속을 뒤집을 것이다. 복장을 터뜨릴 것이다. 날 엿먹일 것이다. 페이션스. 페이션스. 페이션스. 간절함을 담아 인내를 되뇌었지만 진정에 조금도 도움이 되지 않았다. 그래서 브랫은 결국 신에게 간절하게 기원했다. 

‘머저리 해병을 나름의 방법으로 돌본다는 해병의 신이시여. 부디 제 자제력을 보우하사 제 커리어를 다시금 좆되게 하지 마소서.’

하지만 해병의 신은 그 기원을 들어줄 생각이 없었던 것이 분명했다. 

“너 진짜 귀엽게 논다.”

자고로 감정을 다스리는 데 있어 공적 영역에서의 모욕보다 사적 영역에서의 조롱이 더 참기 힘든 법이었다. 브랫은 나름 대비하고 있었다. 지금까지 견뎌야 했던 무능하고, 비겁하고, 그 주제에 전공 욕심은 많아서 악의를 드러내던 상관들의 목록을 떠올리며 ‘저 새끼가 아무리 지랄해도 그 새끼들보다는 덜 악랄하지.’ 이렇게 자기 세뇌까지 하고 있었다. 하지만 그냥 귀엽다고 아니고(물론 이건 이것 나름대로 짜증나지만) 귀엽게 ‘논다’라니. 그 말은 팽팽하게 당겨져 툭툭 끊어지던 브랫의 인내의 실 마지막 한 가닥을 끊기 충분했다. 머릿속에서 툭-하고 정신 영역에 속하는 소리가 들렸고, 다음 순간 브랫은 발에 힘을 주고 자리를 박차고 달려나갔다. 그리고 힘껏 주먹을 휘둘렀다. 

격렬한 분노로 점철되고 그 결 사이로 후회가 스민 강렬한 펀치였다. 라고 말할 수 있으면 좋겠지만 그건 기만이었다. 브랫은 사로잡은 감정의 정체는 분노가 아니었다. 정말 분노가 조금도 없냐고 공증 서류를 내민다면 서명할 순 없겠지만, 법적 강제력이 없고 감정에 솔직한 고백을 한다면 만약 브랫이 현재 분노를 느낀다면 그 분노는 진정한 분노가 아니고 부끄러워한다는 사실 자체가 부끄러워서 그 부끄러움을 덮기 위한 과장된 분노라고 말할 수 있었다. 그리고 그 부끄러움도 막 수줍고 망설이고 쭈뼛거리는 그런 귀여운 부끄러움이 아니라 스스로의 안목을 한심해하는 쪽팔림이었다. 그러니까 말하자면 지금 브랫은 쪽팔림이 극에 달해 화까지 난다는 말이었다. 

뭐, 감정의 진정한 정체성이야 어쨌든 강인한 주먹은 의도했던 목표를 정확하게 가격했다. 물론 이 표현에도 논란의 여지는 있었다. 애초에 브랫이 때리려고 마음 먹었던 지점은 곧게 뻗은 콧날이었으니까. 하지만 최종적으로 충돌한 곳은 광대에서 약간 비낀 얼굴이었다. 하지만 실수는 아니고 이 또한 브랫의 의도가 분명했으니 정확한 가격은 정확한 가격이었다. 아무튼 브랫은 조금 전부터 펀치를 날리고 싶었던 놈에게 주먹을 날렸다. 

그토록 달콤한 꿈을 꾸게 해주었던 천사의 날개인 동시에 이 끔찍한 악몽 속에서 눈을 뜨게 한 원흉이자, 온도와 습도가 자동 조절되는 온실 속에서만 살 수 있는 난초의 탈을 쓴 대학살의 사신이자, 바로 몇 분 전까지만 해도 세상에서 가장 소중하고 애틋해서 머리카락을 스치우는 바람에도 안타까워 안절부절했지만 지금은 숨쉬는 꼬라지도 보기 싫어서 코를 암모니아에 적신 솜으로 틀어막고 싶은 놈의 얼굴을 쳤다는 말이었다. 

듣는 사람이 어깨를 움찔거릴 정도로 꽤 아픈 소리가 났다. 그리고 욕이 뒤를 이었다. 처음에 들리는 욕은 해병이었던 브랫이 익히 아는 욕, 설명을 덧붙이자면 일반 시민과의 사회적 교류에서 사용했다가는 사회적 매장을 각오해야 하는 욕이었다. 하지만 그 욕이 끝난 후에는 해병이었던 브랫조차 듣도 보도 못한 험악한 욕이 뒤를 이었다. 그걸 듣고 있자니 브랫은 새삼스럽게 미치고 팔짝 튈 것 같았다.

내가 미쳤지. 저게 안타까워서 애간장을 졸이다니. 브랫은 조금 전까지 가슴을 태웠던 걱정을 새삼 되새겨보았다. 두려움에 떨며 브랫을 부르며 기다리는데 결국 늦을까봐 정말 속이 다 타는 줄 알았다. 겁에 질린 얼굴이 막 손에 잡힐 것처럼 선명해서 후들거리는 다리를 채찍질했었다. 결국 싸늘한 시신으로 발견하게 될까봐 눈에 피가 들어가 새빨개진 시야를 손으로 닦아가며 여기까지 왔었다. 겁은 개뿔이. 걱정도, 두려움도 아무 쓸모 없는 헛수고였다는 것이 너무나도 분명했고, 브랫은 분통이 터졌다. 얼굴과 지나칠 정도로 불협화음을 이루는 욕을 쏟아내는 꼴을 보고 있자니 억울함이 새삼스럽게 고개를 들었다. 

저 망할 새끼 낯짝을 좀 보라고! 저 상판때기를 좀 봐! 사람이, 응? 저런 면상을 보면 좀 정신이 울렁거려서 촌스럽고 구시대적인 마초 로망을 꿈 꿀 수도 있지. 그걸 꼭 이렇게 잔인하게 깨뜨려야 하냐고. 좀 친절하게 알려주면 안 돼? 제기랄. 내 운명은 대체 어디서부터 어떻게 꼬였길래 항상 이 모양 이 꼴이냐고! 

그랬다. 포기했던 행복을 향한 마지막 용기라느니, 애틋하게 쌓은 소망으로 세상이라느니 낯간지럽게 말했던 실상은 이랬다. 브랫은 얼굴에 홀려 혼자 착각에 빠져 김칫국을 거하게 들이켰다가, 냉정한 현실 앞에서 섬세한 감수성이 와장창 부서진 것이었다. 하지만 브랫은 운명을 탓하고 싶었다. 그렇다고 남(?)에게 책임을 전부 미루는 머저리는 될 수 없기 때문에 눈 한쪽을 찌르고 싶다고 책임을 분담하는 분통을 터뜨린 후 운명을 저주했다. 아니, 저주하려고 했다. 하지만 실패했다. 슬럼프 시절 브랫을 갈구는 것을 낙으로 삼던 내부의 비판자의 지적이 너무 뼈아팠기 때문이었다. 

‘남 탓 할 일이 아니지.’

…하긴 그랬다. 따지고 보면 운명은 결백했다. 돌이켜 생각하면 운명은 이미 브랫에게 차고 넘칠 정도로 경고했으니까. 이 길로 오지 말라고 괜히 안 하던 짓 하지 말고 원래대로 살라며 등을 떠밀었다. 그 손을 굳이 쳐내고 이 선택을 한 건 브랫 본인이었다. 결국 자기 손으로 판 무덤이었고, 자기 발로 걸어 들어간 진창이었다. 

그렇다고 저기 얼굴을 얻어맞고 욕하는 놈을 탓하자니 애매했다. 왜 사람 착각하게 만들고, 여지를 줬냐고 따지기엔 애초에 저 놈은 그런 행동이나 말을 하지 않았으니까. 그냥 가만히 있는 놈을 보면서 브랫 혼자서 북 치고, 장구 치고, 꿈꾸고, 설탕으로 코팅해 운명의 사랑이니, 행복해지기 위한 마지막 기회니 생쑈를 한 것이었다. 그러니까 이 사단에 책임이 있다면, 적어도 산산조각 난 브랫의 순정에 책임이 있다면 전적으로 브랫에게 있었다. 

그러데 이렇게 책임 소재를 가리는 것이 의미가 있을까? 문득 의구심이 들었다. 책임 소재를 가리는 목적은 대개 왜 그랬나, 어떻게 했나를 분석해 재발을 방지하는 것이었다. 그래서 브랫에게 일어난 비극의 책임 소재를 가리는 것은 무의미했다. 

먼저 조금 전 주먹을 날릴 때, 타격점을 변경한 것만 해도 그랬다. 주먹이 코에 닿기 직전 브랫의 머릿속에 떠오른 건 코에 제대로 주먹이 들어가 코뼈가 주저앉고 치료를 했지만 코의 선이 망가져 다시는 이 콧대가 나오지 않을 지도 모른다는 가능성이었다. 모골이 송연해지는 끔찍한 일이었다. 그래서 힘의 방향을 약간 아래로 조절했다. 그때 다시 무서운 가능성이 떠올랐다. 치아가 나가 의치를 박았지만 미묘하게 턱의 선이 망가져 지금의 얼굴선이 영원히 사라질지도 모른다는 가능성이. 몸서리가 쳐질 정도로 무시무시한 재앙이었다. 그래서 브랫은 타격점을 변경했다. 

그리고 눈을 찌르고 싶다는 표현에도 문제가 있었다. 대개 그런 말은 실행에 옮길 일이 없는 일종의 수사적인 표현이었다. 본인의 안목과 선택을 후회하고 그 감정을 과장하려는 표현에 지나지 않았다. 그런데 왜 브랫은 한쪽 눈이라고 굳이 대상을 한정했을까? 

커다란 통에 우주선 부품을 넣고 그 통을 흔들었을 때 우주선이 완성될 확률을 떠올려 보자. 있을 수 없는 일이었다. 그럼 그 경우의 수에 긴장감을 주기 위해 정말로 그 통을 천 년 만 년 흔들어도 우주선이 완성되는 결과가 나오지 않는다고 확신한다면, 당신 몸에 엉덩이를 착 붙이고 고롱고롱 잠에 든 강아지를 영영 떠나 보낼 수 있냐고 다시 질문해보자. 강아지와 작별할 수 있다고 장담할 수 있는 사람은 몇이나 될까? 천 년이나 만 년이라는 시간의 무제한을 지적하며 아주 희박한 확률로 우주선이 완성될 수 있을 지도 모른다고 애매하게 말꼬리를 흐릴 것이다. 브랫의 경우가 이러했다. 

양쪽 눈을 찌르고 싶다고 했는데 재수에 옴이 붙어서 신이나, 우주의 힘을 관장하는 절대자가 갑자기 눈앞에 나타나기라도 한다면? 브랫의 분통에 공감하며 두 눈을 찌르면 시간을 되돌려 선택의 기로에 다시 서게 해준다고 제안한다면? 해병 체면이 있지 뱉은 말, 그것도 본인을 향한 고통을 담보로 한 말을 다시 주워담을 수는 없었다. 눈을 찔러 감정의 진정성과 해병의 용맹함을 증명해야 했다. 그래서 한쪽 눈이라고 빠져나갈 구멍을 팠던 것이다. 재수 없어서 눈을 대가로 다시 선택의 기회가 주어지면 똑 같은 선택을 하고 똑 같은 진창에 빠진다 해도 남은 한쪽 눈으로 저 낯짝을 계속 봐야 하니까. 

절대로 일어날 리 없는 경우의 수를 고려할 정도로 진지하고 열정적이고 집요하고 구제불능의 욕망을 새삼스럽게 자각한 브랫은 깊은 자괴감에 빠졌다. 그리고 자기 혐오에 허우적거리는 브랫의 귀에 욕설 메들리가 들렸다. 해병의 영혼에조차 날카롭게 다가와 평생 지워지지 않을 스크래치를 남기는 참으로 저속하고 험악하고 폭력적인 욕이었다. 그 무시무시한 욕을 쉴 새 없니 퍼부어대는 저 주둥아리는 재앙의 주둥아리였다. 그리고 저 저주 받을 주둥아리가 자리잡은 얼굴은… 

지저스 뻐킹 크라이스트. 브랫은 믿지 않는 종교의 신을 저주했다. 그만큼 브랫의 현재 심정은 절망적이었고, 그 절망의 크기만큼 진실은 가혹했다. 그리고 그 진실은 이랬다. 브랫을 구제할 길이 없는 진창으로 밀어 넣는 욕망을 부채질하는 진실의 전말은 바로 이랬다. 

저 놈은 예뻤다. 한 마디로 예뻤다. 미칠 듯이 예뻤다. 환장할 정도로 예뻤다. 전에도 예뻤고, 지금도 예쁘고, 앞으로도 예쁠 것 같았다. 그래서 브랫은 망했다. 이 지경이 되고도 예쁘다니. 정말 눈을 찌르고 싶었다. 물론 한쪽 눈만. 

주변에 시체는 널렸고, 피비린내는 진동했고, 악마도 울음을 터뜨리며 달아날 것 같은 욕은 끊이지 않았고, 브랫은 참담했고, 운명의 신은 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 저었다. 그리고 이 모든 사단의 원흉은 여전히 예뻤다.


End file.
